Haha, no
by Ferret.krazy.101
Summary: I can't help but give him a hard time. Zuko's many failed attempts to ask for Katara's hand in marriage. Started as a drabble series, now I just have no idea.
1. Haha, no

Well, here he was. Sitting across from Sir Chief Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe, _in _the Southern Watertribe. _I feel like I'm sweating through my parka, _Zuko thought. _Deep breath, _"Hello, Sir Chief Hakoda. Thank you for taking the time to see me. I know you're busy." _SHIT! Shut up Zuko! That was a STUPID thing to say._ He fidgeted on his ice seat.

Sir Chief Hakoda smirked, "I know why you are here boy. So, spit it out."

"May I marry your daughter, Katara?"

"No."

That was when Firelord Zuko realized he was frozen to his seat by sweat.

**Posted 8/12/13**


	2. Oh, Sokka

Sokka, who had been listening in on the whole conversation, gaped at the fur they used for doors. He heard some struggling from within, booming laughter from his father, then a stream of colorful Firenation profanity coming from his favorite Firelord.

He peaked through the curtain to see an embarrassed firebender trying to steam himself off his seat and deliberately staring at the floor between his feet, anywhere but the hysterical perspective father-in-law. Giving up, Zuko yanked his parka loose, only to realize that he left a parka-fur-butt-print.

Sokka couldn't help but laugh along with his father.

Oh, poor Zuko.

**Posted 8/12/13**


	3. Explanations

"What do you mean he said no?!" Katara yelled at her good-for-nothing-still-boyfriend.

"Exactly that. What more can I do? Ask again?" Zuko scowled and imitated her father's voice, "I don't care what I said before. Please, take my daughter as your wife. Now."

Katara nodded furiously, "Exactly. Now, go ask again."

"NO!"

"Why not?"

"He'll laugh at me, again."

"Oh, please. It couldn't have been _that bad_." Katara encouraged.

Sokka who had been listening in at the door piped up, "Oh, yes it was." He poked his head in the room, "Zuko turn around."

Zuko panicked, "Katara, I can explain."

**Posted 8/12/13**


	4. Sokka's Advice

Somehow, Zuko found himself sitting outside Sir Chief Hakoda's hut. Butt frozen without much fur left to protect it. He didn't have the will to move, until Sokka sat down next to him.

"That's rough buddy."

Zuko growled.

"I sure hope you don't bite. Anyway, you should talk to Gran Gran. If anyone can get dad to agree to you and Katara, it's her."

Zuko paled, "No, no, and _hell_ no. She's scarier than Katara."

"Who's scary?" Gran Gran asked, magically appearing in front of them. Sokka yelped and Zuko ran.

"Smart boy." Gran Gran sneered at his furless backside.

**Posted 8/14/13**


	5. Warning Toph!

**WARNING TOPH (LANGUAGE)**

"ZUKO! GET YOUR FURLESS ASS OVER HERE!"

Zuko stopped midstride, "Oh, not you too. It only happened a couple hours ago. How can you know already?"

"Small village. It also doesn't help that half of it saw your-"

"TOPH!"

"Sheeh, chill out. Heh heh. Have you talked to Gran Gran yet?"

Zuko took off again, this time away from the village.

"You know, you really shouldn't make me chase you down like that." Toph said as she tugged his sleeve.

"What am I going to do Toph?"

"Well, what does the Firenaton normally do for their wedding traditions?"

"Burn things?"

**Posted 8/15/13**


	6. Firenation Wedding

"Let be get this straight. You kidnap a woman in the middle of the night and run away with her? Wow, and you call the Water Tribes barbarians." Toph sighed. "I don't think Katara will go for it. For her, family is everything. She would _demand_ they be there." The little glimmer of hope Zuko had died, like a flicker of flame. Don't ask her how she knew; she was standing on ice (with shoes on!) for spirits sake.

"I know."

"If you won't talk to Gran Gran, then try talking to Pops again. He likes fishing right?"

Zuko groaned.

**Posted 8/16/13**


	7. Nice Try

Zuko poked his head around the corner, no one in sight. Good. He started to make his way to his ship, which was heading back to the Firenation today.

"You aren't going to leave without saying goodbye, are you?" Katara asked sweetly from somewhere to his right.

Zuko jumped at the sudden, but not unwelcome, sound of her voice, "Of course not." He held out his arms, she ran into his hug.

"I'm going to miss you."

"It won't be for long, I promise." He leaned down to give her a _chaste_ kiss goodbye.

"Goodbye Zuko." Sir Chief Hakoda growled.

**Posted 8/19/13**


	8. Matters of the Heart

"Dad, you can't keep this up forever." I tried to reason.

"You're my little girl. I'll do everything I can to protect you. Always." Dad replied.

I sighed and wrapped him up in a hug, "I know. But I've already fought in the war. I think I can handle one _man_."

"He's barely _seventeen_."

"That's not _the point_."

"You're barely _sixteen_. This is your _first love_. I just want you to _be careful_." Dad sounded worried, "I'd hate seeing you hurt.".

"I can take care of myself, Dad."

"I know, but the matters of the heart and taking care of yourself are a lot different. That's why, when you go to the Firenation to 'visit' Zuko, I will be going with you."

"Who is going to watch the tribe?"

"… I'll figure it out."

**Technically this chapter is longer GirlyOwl. Sorry, I know its not what you meant. Plus this is supposed to be a drabble, which traditionally is 100 words.**

**If anyone has any suggestions for drabbles I would love to hear them. Leave them in the comments or PM me.**

**Posted 8/20/13**


	9. Heading Home

Zuko stared out over the ocean towards the last of the white icecaps disappearing in the horizon.

"She will be with us again soon dear nephew." Uncle said behind him.

Sigh, "Not soon enough. Uncle, I love her."

"Is that why she if visiting the Firenation, _again_?"

"I asked Sir Chief Hakoda for her hand in marriage." Zuko wistfully looked back at Uncle, who for some reason looked quite shocked. Sobering Zuko asked, "Is something wrong? What did I say?" Usually nothing broke Uncle's calm exterior.

"You proposed to her?"

"Yes, well, we talked about it. She loves me too."

**Posted 8/21/13**


	10. Leader of the tribe Temporarily

Hakoda sat around the fire pit in his families hut, "I have an announcement to make. I'm going to joining Katara in the Firenation, when she goes. Therefore, I need to find another second of command." Bato, that sly fox-bat, fell in love with woman outside the poles. Then decided to relinquish his claim of second in command to marry her.

Gran-Gran perked up, "Oh, I just love _contests_."

"Now, _mother_. We are not going to have a repeat of last time. Right?" Hakoda scolded.

Gran-Gran grumbled, "No fun… stupid rules…"

Sokka looked worried, "Why's she acting crazy this time?"

**Posted 8/26/13**


	11. Differences

"That may be, but you are only seventeen, young by any nation's standards. I have agreed to fill in as advisor only until you turn _twenty-one_. Do not squander this time. Learn and live, but by Agni do not make rash decisions that will harm your nation in the future. Is she suitable to be the Firelady? Not just _your_ lady, but also the lady of _all your_ _people_?

"Have you even considered their culture might be different from that of the Northern Watertribe? Little is known of the southern customs."

Toph sighed, "Mushy is right. You have to be sure Sweetness is right for your country _and_ you."

"Toph, his code name was Mushi."

"I know." Toph shrugged.

Uncle grumbled something that sounded like, "Resent that... I've really slimmed… blind child…"

Zuko looked at the two of them in confusion (especially at Toph with her evil chuckling), "I know she's right for me, but how do I figure out if she's right for my country? I know she will be, but to put _your_ mind at ease, Uncle, lets prove she is. Toph, do you know anything about Southern Watertribe culture, specifically marriages?"

Toph flailed her arms around, "How should I know?"

"I thought with Sokka and all…"

"Ptf, that was so last week, literately."

**Alright, my chapters no longer want to be contained to 100 words. Therefore, I declare a free-for-all on chapter length. Let the games begin!**

**Posted 8/30/13**


	12. Contest

Katara and Sokka looked at each other confused. "Gran-Gran, explain."

Hakoda interrupted, "Kids, don't think badly of your grandmother. She made it here form the North Pole, in the middle of a war with no friends or money, at the tender age of sixteen. She's more ruthless than you'd think; at least you guys had Aang and Appa when traveling the world."

"Who you callin' tender?" Gran-Gran grumbled, "The contest is a trial of endurance, whit, skill, and so on. to see who's the best person to lead the tribe once the chief has passed on to the spirit world. Not that your father would leave us anytime soon, but there always needs to be a second in command. Especially for the times when the chief must leave his tribe, _temporarily_ of course."

"What happened last time?" Katara asked.

Hakoda glared at Gran-Gran, "Your _grandmother _cheated. That's what. She threw a chunk of ice on the sparing field under a man's foot! He slipped, of course, and ended up with a concussion. Needless to say he was forced to pull out of the contest. She has never told me why she did it either."

"You have no proof that it was me." She stuck her nose up in the air in defiance, "You won anyway."

**Posted 8/31/13**


	13. SWT Heritage

"Bato, my dear friend." Bato felt the Esteemed Master Iroh place a hand on his shoulder, "Would you care to have a cup of calming tea with me?" _Oh, dear. _

* * *

Zuko paced in the captain's quarters going over and over the list he had in his head about what he needed to look for in Katara to be Firelady. Damn, it was a long list.

"Stop pacing, you're giving me a headache." Toph complained from where she was sprawled out on the floor. Zuko sat in the chair at his desk and started writing his list. All the while he couldn't keep his legs from jumping up and down. Toph let out a strangled scream.

* * *

Bato looked across the rim of his steaming teacup at the Esteemed Master, "What did you want to talk to me about sir?"

Iroh sighed, "I have developed a sudden interest in the culture of the Southern Watertribe. I was hoping that one, such as yourself, might enjoy the company of an old man and share stories of your heritage. Hummm?" The Esteemed Master smiled widely and expectantly, even going so far as to scoot closet to the table in excitement.

"This is about Katara and Firelord Zuko isn't it?"

"As it just so happens…"

**Posted 8/31/13**


	14. Weapon Skill

Hakoda addressed the crowd of men standing around him, "There will be a series of challenges. The first will be a test with traditional weapons of our tribe. It will take place at high noon, by the black river." Hakoda looked at all the faces and noticed that Sokka was the youngest among them.

At the river some of the younger men began to get antsy. Hakoda noticed that Sokka was standing off on his own watching the commotion.

Everyone had their turn taking one throw with a boomerang at the targets (painted ice mounds). Hakoda had to give it to the man. Sokka was by far the best, took out twelve targets. Although, his method _was_ a little unconventional.

* * *

Sokka took a deep breath. He had to make his dad proud, "Aaaggghhhh!" He slipped on the ice, fell on his butt, boomerang flying out of his hands only to hit _twelve targets_?!

"We have a winner!" His father boomed.

**Posted 8/31/13**


	15. Lets see

_Lets see. _Zuko tapped the quill against the side of his head. _I know that she is already strong, has courage to face obstacles in front of her, knows how to seek justice, honest, committed to me (which in turn means being Firelady), positive attitude, inspires people, passionate, focused, and supportive. What else could there be?_

"You forgot communication. That's a big one. She tends to just blow up and expect that everyone else will follow her. She _has _gotten a bit better at it though." Toph said from her position on the floor, "Yes, you were talking out loud."

Uncle burst in with a Bato in tow, "Nephew, I have wonderful news. I know how to fix the situation with Katara's family! Our dear friend Bato here has informed me that the dear Katara is not eligible to marry until two things happen. Well, according to Watertribe tradition. Umm… Bato maybe you should explain." Uncle Iroh shoved the unsuspecting tribesman into the center of the room and ran for it.

Bato looked bewilderedly at the retreating shape of the old master and shrugged. Turning to Zuko he said, "Technically Katara's already betrothed."

**Oh, me, oh, my. Now we are getting to the good part. (Snicker)**

**Really though, I really intended for this to stay a short drabble series. Well, I guess this is what happens when my mind runs away from me. **

**Oi, get back here. I so did not give you permission to do this. :D**

******Posted 8/31/13**


	16. Burn

A few men congratulated Sokka with uncertainty. While one of the younger warriors, Asungaq, started throwing insults about intelligence. Hakoda could tell Sokka was bothered by the jabs, but tried not to let it bring him down.

* * *

Sokka shifted from foot to foot, clearly uncomfortable though he tried his best to hide it. He knew he wasn't fooling anyone. The thing was, he wasn't all too sure about himself. He occasionally had a few good ideas, but in general he was the meat and sarcasm guy. Also the Gaang needed someone to keep them alive and together, not just a mother (Katara).

How was he going to pull this off? There was way more experienced warriors in this challenge. There's no way he could win it. It was pure, dumb, luck that he won the first round and that was because dad decided to overlook his stupidity.

Maybe, he wasn't ready to fallow in his fathers' footsteps. Maybe, he didn't want to be chief. Maybe, he should pull out? If that was the case then, what did he want to do?

"The moron's been away from the ice so long he forgot how to walk on it. Why's he here anyway?" Asungaq taunted, "He should just go back to the Earth Kingdom where all those hussies are waiting for him."

_Oh, you don't get to call my ex names, ever. Jerks going down. _"Hey Asungaq!" The jerk turned to face him, "I'm busy right now, you know winning, so can I ignore you some other time?" _Oh, maybe that wasn't a good idea. He sure is mad though, HA!_

* * *

Hakoda listened to the sounds of the crowd as the laughed and asked if Asungaq wanted ice for his burn. He was proud of the way his son handled the situation. He even saw a new resolve under the anger. Now, to announce the next challenge, "You will be split into four groups, a leader will be elected in each group by your piers, and no voting for yourself." After dividing the men up randomly (for the most part) Hakoda watched as the leaders were picked.

"Here are four different colored fur-flags. The goal is to capture the other teams' flag. The first team to acquire all four flags wins. If your flag is captured, you're out. Pick your home base wisely. No weapons, no blood. Begin." He watched as the teams scattered across the ice.

_This is going to be a long game._

**Posted 8/31/13**


	17. Capture the Fur-Flag

Sokka ran with his team across the ice, not slipping he might add. They found a defendable spot for their home base. Adlartok was their team leader.

From what Sokka knew, Adlartok was a strong warrior and leader, but not a _strategist_. Not that Sokka was a great one either, but he hoped to become a better one. "We need someone to guard our flag, any volunteers?" Sokka raised his hand. "Good, here's the flag. The team is counting on you."

Sokka nodded, accepting the flag. Each team had five people. Adlartok's strategy was to take two men with him and leave a defender halfway between Sokka and the hostile teams. La and Yue, Sokka hoped it worked.

It wasn't long until Sokka heard friendly but competitive banter up ahead, it sounded like Asungaq and his friends. Sokka plopped down on the snow, flag still between his hands. Sure enough Asungaq rounded the corner, Sokka started (fake) crying into the flag.

"Where's your flag, moron? Tell me now and I wont hurt you too bad." Asungaq threatened while trying to crack his knuckles through his mittens. It turned out quite comical, Sokka tried hard not to laugh. Instead he whined, "They left me here. They didn't want me on their team and told me to sit down before I hurt myself." He blew his nose in the flag and sniffed a bit, "I don't know where the flag is, they wouldn't tell me." He started crying loudly making Asungaq extreamly uncomfortable.

"La, you're such a baby. Grow up." He said as he stomped away.

_How stupid can you be to not notice a PURPLE flag in my hands? Honestly I don't think I can pull that off with anyone else. _

Time ticked by, no one had returned with a flag and Sokka had to call for back up, twice. They were currently regrouping. Adlartok looked frustrated.

Sokka raised his hand.

"Yes, Sokka?"

"Ummm, well, I was wondering if maybe we could, aaahhh, change the strategy?"

"How so?"

"Have three to four men defending and one to two men going after flags?"

"Thieves?"

"Sometimes when numbers work against us we need to be sneaky?" All eyes were on him. These were his elders; he looked to them for the smart thing to do. They didn't look to him. It was, well, wrong.

"Why, not. Sokka, you're the thief. The rest of you men, stay here."

Sokka started rolling around in the snow. No one said a word; they stared or sadly shook their heads. Hakoda's son had finally cracked.

Sokka stood and his blue parka and pants were covered in snow, he almost blended in. Except for his face, which was red form the cold. One by one, the other men smiled. Sokka happily trotted out from their base to thieve some furry flags.

**Posted 9/8/13**


	18. Calm Down

"WHAT?!" Zuko yelled. The heat level in the room began to rise.

Toph yanked on one of his sleaves, "Calm down. It is just another thing you need to add to your to-do-list, kill the sorry sucker." She turned to Bato, "Speak peasant."

Bato was ready to flee (being the brave warrior he was), "Tradition says that children are paired up at birth. It was likely that Hakoda was going to tell Katara before her trip to the Firenation."

"Breathe, Sparky. BREATHE!" Toph shoved Zuko in his chair then bent some handy metal cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Toph sighed and banged her head against the wall a couple times, leaving dents. Large dents. "How can Zuko fix this? Meaning, how can he marry Katara instead of the twerp that she's 'paired' to now?"

"I would try talking to Gran-Gran, she's the elder of the family and tribe. If it can be annulled, she can do it."

"Thank you, come again and tell Sparky more when you are not in danger of being incinerated." Toph stomped on the floor causing Bato to be shot out into the hall like some of the many mini-not-rock like things that Toph likes to toss around. One more stomp and the door slammed shut.

"Sparky, I'm going to release you now. Don't kill the poor, defenseless, moron. Alright?"

In the chair Zuko was hyperventilating.

"Don't make me call Mushy and have him make you 'calming' tea."

No response. More hyperventilation.

"Um, Zuko?" Toph was starting to get scared, and it didn't help that the room was swelteringly hot now. She un-cuffed him, "Hey, we'll figure this out. Okay? Katara doesn't know about this. Remember? Calm down!"

She punched him with all her might on his arm. It seemed to do the trick because she heard a soft, "Ouch." Then the temperature started to drop back to normal, "I should have asked Katara before if her tribe had any traditions. Why am I so _stupid_?"

"Should I tell the captain to turn the ship around?"

"Yes, please."

**Would it be too much of a bother to ask y'all to leave some feedback? I see y'all readin', but I don't see the reviews (or follows) reflecten' that. **

**Um... Please? Um... Reviews make me work faster? Um... virtual cookies? **

**Another question: How many of y'all would be interested in reading a Beauty and the Beast AU (Zutara of course)?**

**Posted 9/9/13**


	19. Flag 1

Sokka snuck over to the first base, one guard. _Should_ be easy. The guard was scanning the horizon, looking for any signs of a threat. Just as he looked Sokka's way, Sokka did a face-plant in the snow. After a few seconds Sokka poked his head back up, then started to crawl forward.

Eventually Sokka was close enough to sprint up and steal the flag. "HA! Take that! Got yo' flag!" _Oh, no. _

The rest of the team popped out of nowhere and rushed toward him. Sokka didn't waist one second. He ran. Like the wind. Like Aang when he needed to find a bathroom.

**Alright, I know it's short but I have longer chapters coming up.**

**Thanks to all who have reviewed and followed and favorite-ed. Y'all are awesome! **

**Salute to all our troops out there and who have died serving. Y'all are amazing and I hope to join you in the honor of serving your country. **

**Posted 9/11/13**


	20. Back at the SWT

"I hate you." Toph said as she once again stood in the snow shivering wearing her parka and shoes, "I really hate you, and Sugar Queen."

"Zuko, Toph! What are you doing back here?" Katara screamed as the ran up to them, "Where's Uncle?" She looked toward Zuko's ship, which was already leaving the harbor.

Zuko hugged her, "He has to get back to the Firenation for me."

"You're going to talk to dad again?!" Katara squealed.

"Actually, your grandmother."

Toph piped up, "Oi, am I chopped liver here? I'm cold. Take me to a fire or let me commandeer your firebender, now."

Katara chuckled, "Alright, lets go. And no, you can't have him. Zuko, why do you want to talk to Gran-Gran?"

"Um, I actually think your father should tell you."

That stopped her in her tracks, "What's going on? What don't I know? I don't need to be kept in the dark! YOU don't need to keep me in the dark. Zuko, I thought we were closer than this! How could you do this too me?!" She turned and ran to her family's hut.

"It must be Moon Time again." Toph observed.

**Posted 9/17/13**


	21. Flag 2-3

Sokka made his way to the next base. He saw that they had two men guarding the flag, and another not far off. All of a sudden, there were men _everywhere_. Another team had ambushed. Sokka seized his chance and darted for the flag, everyone was so busy scuffling that he was able to snatch it. Then he noticed a returning warrior with an enemy flag (thankfully not his team's).

Calmly, Sokka walked up until he was shoulder to shoulder with his tribes-fellow and whistled low, "Well, that escalated quickly."

As he turned to look at Sokka, Sokka shoved a fist full of snow in his face and stole his flag. With the man hot on his heals, Sokka made it back to home base with both flags raised high above his head.

Needless to say Sokka was carried back to the village on the shoulders of his comrades. All four fur-flags waving proudly in Sokka's flailing fists.

**Posted 9/28/13**


	22. Finding Hakoda

Zuko and Toph heard some cheering form their right. To their surprise, Sokka was sitting on top of a group of men. "Are they finally kicking him out of the tribe?" Toph asked once Zuko explained what was going on.

"Bit harsh."

"Hey, still bitter here."

"Point taken. And no it doesn't look like it. Actually, it looks like they're praising him."

"What are you waiting on, Sparky? Let's go find out why."

Zuko lead them closer to the throng of adoring men, "Sokka! What's going on?"

Sokka actually looked quite uncomfortable with having a whole bunch of men touching his butt. Although, it could have just been the attention.

Or both, it could definitely be both.

"My team won the challenge!" He yelled back.

_What challenge?_ Zuko wondered.

* * *

Hakoda saw Firelord Zuko and Toph enjoying the antics of the men off to the side. "Firelord, Cupcake! What are you doing back here so soon?" He shot a pointed glare at Zuko.

"Don't push your luck _Pops_. Just wait till I find some beautiful earth." Toph threatened.

"Um, actually I was hoping to talk to Mrs. Kanna, er, Gran-Gran." Zuko mumbled.

_Watch the child like a polar-bear-dog. Have him followed at all times. Katara too, for that matter._ Hakoda thought. _I don't know what he's up to, but I _will_ find out. _

_Sure he saved the world. Sure he did it with my daughter… _with_ friends… all the time… never alone… ever. Not even once. _

_Where's Katara?_

**_Posted 11/10/13_**


	23. Speaking of Moontimes

Toph sat on her bed at _The Gran-Gran Household of Freezing Misery_. It was pure, unadulterated, Hell. What was she going to do? She was down to her last pair of underwear. This was _so_ not good.

*Sigh*

She had to go something before someone (freaking Sugar Queen) noticed. With a new resolve at the idea of Katara snooping though her stuff, Toph walked over to the door and screamed, "ZUKO!"

Predictable, with in five seconds she heard him running up to her.

"Agni, Toph. Are you okay? Where are you hurt? What's going on?" She quickly jerked him in the room.

"Where's Katara?"

"With her dad."

"Good. I need you to get some things for me. But she can't know they're for me. Got it?"

"Okay." Came his tentative reply.

"Zuko, you have to understand. Your _honor_ is at steak here. You cannot fail. You do and you die. Am I making myself clear?" Toph thought she was (and she normally does). Although, it doesn't hurt to check.

"Yes, chief." Zuko was hooked. His honor was mentioned.

Hee hee hee, Zuko and his honor.

"I need _Moon Time_ equipment. Do not dally soldier, or I will have you on wash duty for the duration of the stay." Toph could have sworn she heard his blood rush out of his face. "Move, soldier."

Zuko left in a hurry, now all she had to do was wait and hope Katara wouldn't come and find her.

**Sorry if Toph is a little OOC, but she's PMSing. And as a girl I know that I totally get OOC when I'm PMSing. **

**And sorry for all the sporadic updates. My excuse is life, school, tumblr, no time because of tumblr. The works. **

**Posted 11/10/13**


	24. (SadFace)

Hakoda looked out across the ice, towards the setting sun. He sighed, "Katara I'm so sorry."

"How could you, dad? I was a _baby_!" Katara screamed at him.

Hakoda winced. He knew now that it was foolish to try and force tradition onto Katara, but what choice did he have? He grew up following tradition. His mother had too until she had to leave their sister tribe, to this day he still didn't know why.

Kya had agreed to the arrangement at the time, but everything had changed after that awful day and this had just never been at the forefront of his mind.

"I know you like Zuko. Believe me, I know. We are going to figure this out. I won't force you into an unhappy marriage."

"How?"

"I'll talk to his mother. She's a decent person."

No response. She just kept glaring at him. La, she looked _so much_ like her mother. _Kya, please give me strength and courage. Help our daughter through this tough time. _Hakoda prayed as he looked out toward the rising moon.

"What's his name?"

"Akhult. Son of Amorak and Anaaya."

"Oh."

"Do you know him? I know it has been hard to learn everybody's names and faces sense all the men have returned."

"Yes, I know him… He seems decent enough. I'm sure he'll understand."

Hakoda nodded. He personally thought that Akhult was a remarkable young man. Strong, smart, a good warrior, honest, humble.

Damn, Hakoda _really liked_ the boy and wanted Katara to settle down with him, and to stay in the tribe. He wanted to watch his grandbabies grow up at his feet. He didn't want his little girl to leave her home only to adopt a whole new people.

**Posted 11/10/13**


End file.
